


Indestructible

by Emperor_of_Rakuzan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, klance is the main ship, no actual sex though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_of_Rakuzan/pseuds/Emperor_of_Rakuzan
Summary: Lance was never great at relationships, so he never bothered. Though, when this guy with a mullet catches his attention, well what else is there for a boy to do?





	1. Chapter One

Lance’s p.o.v.

I was never one to stare, unless the window next to my desk counted. Assuming it didn’t brought us back to my original statement.

I was never one to stare.

The point being that I was usually the one stared at, and that was the summary of my high school life. I was consistently stared at by people of all natures and all grades. It was always like that, and I had no complaints. 

For example, come to school in a pastel blue and pink sweater, and every straight guy is on his knees begging for you. Wear tight jeans and a leather jacket, you can attract most of the female population and some of the guys too. 

Learning the ways of people at this school was easy, much to easy if you wanted my opinion. You probably don’t though, because who honestly does? Someone once told me something that stayed with me and was probably the most honest thing I was ever told in my high school career.

For these guys? Im just a glorified hole to put their dick in, and that’s all I will probably ever be. 

I think he said that to get me to stop laying around with everyone I found interesting enough, but for that sole assumption I did two things.

1) I adopted that as my reputation and started letting more people draw me in.

2) I fucked his best friend…multiple times…multiple ways. I was proud of that. 

So now that you know who I am, we should get back to the original part of this whole mental conversation.

I was never one to stare. Though, there was this guy that caught my eye on multiple occasions that I couldn’t quite wrap my mind around. I knew his type and wore every tight thing I owed plenty of times. I tried everything from the whole ‘Dolled up so look at me’ trope to the ‘Im all natural, so look at me anyways’ trope. 

I knew his name, he was in my class. He was one of the smarter kids when he came to studies. He was exceptionally good at getting in trouble though. Now because this guy would never look my way even when I made it painfully obvious that half of my outfits were for him, I just couldn’t help but try to understand him.

The bell interrupted my thoughts, and I stood up for lunch. I pulled my sweater down more to give off an innocent vibe and caught this guy’s attention. Wasn’t going for him, but hey, whatever works right? I sent him a wink and went to the front of the class.

Hunk was having the usual arguments about Pidge -This one was about formatting presentations-, Allura was hanging off Shiro’s shoulder, and Shiro was chuckling at the argument.

Hunk is my best friend, and he has been since I met him in elementary. He was that kid that got made fun of because he had two moms, so I went and played in the sand box with him. Instant connection with the dude, so I had a lot of respect for him. He made some mean cookies as well.

Pidge was also known as Katie Holt. Her brother Matt was in Shiro and Allura’s class, just one above our own. That’s how we met, and ever since she hasn’t gotten over arguing with Hunk. The two were the ideal couple for each other, and yet they refused to acknowledge this.

Allura was one of my best friends since middle school. She was the kind of person you ran into in the hallways one day, and you were telling her your darkest secrets in the same day. She came from some weird heritage where they didn’t have last names. Allura had two middle names, and I knew neither one of them. I could never get Shiro or Coran to tell me either.

Coran was Allura’s kick ass body guard. Apparently, she was some princess and her father was worried about her. Speaking of Coran, he was standing at the door looking at me with a knowing grin. He knew of my endeavors, and the man took pride in making sure that I know that he knows.

Takashi Shirogane was the most mysterious person I had ever met. He didn’t seem like it, no. He was the guy you were sure you knew everything about, and then one day you realize that he never even answered your question. I’m sure the only person who knows anything about him is Allura. On second thought, Keith probably knows a lot about him as well. 

Alas, Keith is the guy I just cannot wrap my head around. I know I am desirable, the group of 3-4 guys in the corner ogling me is enough to assure that. Once again, I have tried every look I know possible to man, and I cannot get that guy to even look my way.

Shiro looked at me sympathetically and I sighed. Shiro was Keith’s older brother, of course he knew everything about Keith.

“Want me to keep trying to put in a word?” He tried, and I shook my head.

“There’s an end point of everything. I officially give up on him.” I said and waved my friends goodbye and went to lunch. Somewhere in the halls I ran into the popular girls and somehow just ended up in the middle of them? I waved it off and got in the lunch line. After I got my usual burritos I went to my table where Matt, Rolo, Nyma, and Lotor were sitting. I huffed and sat down next to Nyma.

“Woah dude. Tough day?” Rolo asked and I put my head on the table.

“Every single day I get at least 10 requests to go out on dates or to fuck, and the one person I just want to have sex with won’t even look my way.” I said and Lotor put his face in his hand.

“If its any consolation, I would fuck you if I didn’t respect you so much.”

“That’s nice, but it doesn’t really help.” I said and leaned on Nyma. She pet my head and smiled at me.

“Maybe you’re just trying to hard?”

“Probably. No matter, I’m giving up anyways. There are plenty of other fish in this pond.” I said and started on the cylinder food. Hunk and Pidge came to join us, and Hunk looked at me.

“Alright, that’s it. My place, after school, sleep over, Star Wars marathon.” He said, and I chuckled.

“You are such a nerd. I humbly accept your invitation to watch Star Wars though.”

“Wouldn’t that make you a nerd as well?” I heard his voice say and looked to the other side. I couldn’t believe my eyes.  
Keith Fucking Kogane was sitting next to me.

“Uh no. What are you doing here? This is exclusive only. No sketchy people.” Pidge said, and Keith glared at her.

“And these three arent sketchy?” He pointed to Rolo, Nyma, and Lotor. I looked away and shut my eyes as I leaned on Nyma.

“They have proved themselves worthy of our friendship, you haven’t. Probably never will seeing as you are consistently terrorizing this group.” Allura said the last part quietly, but I caught it. I groaned and grabbed my tray.

“I am suddenly not hungry anymore. Hunk, Pidge, usual place okay?” I said and went to dump my tray. I facepalmed as I walked to the roof. Of fucking course when I finally start the first phase of getting over his stupid ass, Keith Kogane has to start sitting with us.

Of fucking course.


	2. Chapter Two

Keith’s p.o.v.  
That was incredibly weird. I don’t even know who that kid is. Well, I do. I mean, I would praise you if you didn’t know who Lance McClain was, but I would also be able to praise you if you can stay out of his pants. I tilted my head and looked at Shiro. He seemed to read my mind, because his eyes spoke volumes about talking about this later.

I ate in perfect solace while everyone else at this table bickered about something. I looked behind me at my usual table to see them glaring at me. The emo’s kicked me out of their group when I said that I would never give into Lance.

Lance has a type, and that will forever be true. The people he leaves with the most are the rich kids who probably give him stuff to let them do things to him. It would make sense because as far as I know he has 3 siblings and his mom is a single mom. They come from the middle class, and yet he is always showing up in expensive clothing.

Lance also goes for the bad boys who probably let him lose himself with them because they don’t care about reputation. Sometimes he gives people chances that he wouldn’t usually when his regular lays are mad at him. The emo’s claim that he has the hots for me, and I can’t see it.

Ive grown to not believe anything unless directly told to believe it by the person it’s about. Like I didn’t believe the rumor that Shiro and Allura were dating until Shiro told me. So, I won’t believe Lance likes me until Lance tells me that he likes me.

Simple logic to not get hurt.

My group disagreed with me. So here I was with my brothers until I found a new one. Maybe I could adopt myself into this group. I looked at Pidge and set my fork down.

“Say I wanted your friendship, what would I have to do?”

“Get on your knees and beg for it.” She smirked, and I looked at Shiro. He gave me a look that said she was serious, and I stood up. I went around the table where I was shielded from prying eyes and got down on my knees.

“Oh, please princess Pidge, let me join your group.” I said sarcastically, and she snickered. 

“Oh, get up you lump and give Hunk a hug. He’s the one who seriously passes you. If you can survive his hugs, you can survive anything we throw at you.” Pidge said, and I looked at the big man. I cocked an eyebrow and put my hands up.

“Im not- “I shook my head but was cut off when Hunk stood up and enveloped me. I widened my eyes, and I heard Shiro laugh. I cautiously hugged him back and he squeezed the life out of me. Eventually he let me go, and I got a huge breath.

“Congrats. You are now allowed to sit next to Lance for good.” Pidge said, and I looked at everyone. Lotor was to fucking smug for his own good, and I already didn’t like him. He was Allura’s cousin and a prince, so naturally I guess he earned a place here.

I looked at Rolo and he gave me a thumbs up. He also gave me a look at screamed he was gonna beat my ass for saying he was sketchy. I chuckled and sat down. I knew Nyma was with her older brother, Pidge was smirking, Hunk was probably smiling, Shiro would be too and Allura always follows him when he comes to reactions.

I finished my food and went to dump my tray. I saw Pidge and Hunk sneaking off and I raised an eyebrow. I shrugged and sneakily followed them up to the roof. This must be where Lance usually comes during breaks, not that I was watching to see if he was where I was or anything.

I heard the warning bell rang and went to my next class. I was stopped by a metal arm stopping me, and I looked up at my brother.

“Keith.” He said and pulled me into the nearest empty classroom. “You looked confused at Lunch, what was that?”

“What did Allura meant when she said I was always terrorizing the group? I’m never even with you guys.”

“She’s talking about Lance.”

“What about him?”

“Wait. You don’t know?” Shiro asked and started hysterically laughing. “Oh, my quiznak, that is good. Dude, Lance has the biggest school girl crush on you. Like, every day for the past two months he has been wearing an outfit he thinks you’ll like so he can get your attention.”

“Really?”

“Yup.”

“Don’t believe it.” I crossed my arms and Shiro shook his head.

“Look bro, we’re going out for Karaoke on Friday night, join us for this one. You’ll see.” He said and left. I stood there for a few minutes and shrugged. I went to my next hour and sat down in the back like I usually do.

I put my head on my desk and waited for class to start. This time when Lance walked in, I really looked at him. If Shiro was right, then I would be able to see something I like right? Wrong. Lance had the entirely wrong idea. 

The sweater was the wrong color and didn’t look natural enough. The jeans were too loose, and what even were those shoes? I banged my head on my desk and caught Lance’s attention. His eyes seemed to linger, and Pidge was holding back a chuckle. 

“Hey Keith, Shiro said you’re coming on Friday.” Pidge looked for the teacher and sat down in front of me. I nodded, and Pidge smirked. “I need a favor.”

“Shoot.”

“What is your type?”

“My type?”

“Of guy. I know you’re gay.”

“Wait! You’re gay?!” Lance said, and I looked at him.

“Yes.”

“I thought you were bi or even straight. So, on a scale of 1-10, how gay?” Lance asked, and Hunk chuckled.

“It only goes to 10?”

“Shut up you two. Keith, what is your type?” Pidge asked, and I leaned back.

“Someone who doesn’t try to hard. I mean, I’m not hard to get. I don’t have high standards. I just want someone who isn’t afraid to be themselves around me.”

“And what would this person wear?”

“Probably something tight. Not a lot of leather, because that is once again trying. Probably just something simple, like jeans and a t- shirt?”

“Thank you!” Pidge said, and the teacher came in. I shrugged and dozed off during the lesson. When I woke up, it was because the day was over and Shiro was waking me up. The teacher was glaring at me and I rubbed my eyes.

“You should have woken me up when your class was over.” I said, and she sighed.

“I wanted to, but there was a student barricade around you because apparently you snore really cutely or something.” She said and Shiro chuckled.

“Come on Keith. You have homework, and I have a date.” He said, and we walked to his car. 

Of course, Shiro has a date.


	3. Chapter Three

Lance’s p.o.v.

Wednesday nights were always fun nights. Usually I was with Hunk and we were binge watching something. Or I was with Pidge and doing homework like no tomorrow. There was one time I hung out with Rolo, but that ended with me in his bed in nothing but my boxers.

Rolo swears that nothing happened, but I can never be sure, so I’ll never hang alone with him again. Hunk was putting in the Star Wars movies, and I waited on the couch. I already changed into some blue shorts and a tank top that had the words formed in a question mark that said, ‘Why is straight the default?’ 

I got up to make popcorn, and saw Hunk look at me from his phone. “Hey dude.”

“Hm?”

“We got a party crasher.”

“What?! Really.”

“Pidge doesn’t want him, but im sure that you won’t really mind when you find out who it is.”

“With my luck, it’ll probably be Keith.”

“At least you’re on the money.” Hunk said nervously, and I deadpanned him.

“Fuck it. Do you want butter on your popcorn?”

“Yes please.” Hunk replied, and I went to the kitchen. A few minutes later the doorbell went off, and Hunk went to go get it. I buttered the popcorn and heard faint conversation. I walked out and set the popcorn on the table

“How nice, you brought soda.” I said and stole Keith’s bag. He furrowed his eyebrows at me, but quickly looked away. I snickered and set the soda on the table with the popcorn before taking my seat on the beat down couch.

“I’m sorry. If I knew that Pidge was gonna send me here, I wouldn’t have said anything. She just gave me an address though.” He scratched the back of his neck, and Hunk shook his head.

“It’s okay man. We were just gonna watch Star Wars, but we’ve seen it a million times so there’s no need to think anything special is gonna happen.”

“Alright, thanks.”

“Just watch out for Lance. He loves to kick people when they talk during movies.” Hunk said, and I looked at him. I caught Keith staring at me, and he nodded.

“Yeah, he’s probably pretty capable.” He said, and I didn’t even try to understand what he meant. I just stretched out my legs, but Keith followed me. Hm, so he likes my legs? Nice piece of info for future. I shut my eyes while they continued to talk while standing up.

Eventually I got tired of waiting for those two and held out my arms to Hunk. I made grabby hands and caught Keith’s attention anyways. He cocked an eyebrow and I furrowed my own. 

“What are you doing?” Keith asked, and Hunk looked at me. He chuckled and shook his head.

“Ignore him. He’s opting for attention. If you don’t give it to him, eventually he just stops and goes to sleep.”

“You should never ignore someone.” Keith said in all seriousness, and I stopped all motions and laid on my side facing the couch. I put my hands under my head and shut my eyes before my legs were lifted and set on someone’s lap. I turned to see Keith staring at the screen.

“What are you doing?” I asked, and he looked at me.

“Trying to use the force to play the movie.” He smirked, and I threw a pillow at him, but he caught it with one hand and shoved it behind him. Hunk looked at us and sighed before he played the movie and sat down on the other side of me.

I laid down on Hunk’s belly. Hunk was a very comfortable friend, and he didn’t mind at all if we used him as a pillow. I wasn’t really paying attention to the movies though, more on my breathing. Somewhere in the third movie, Keith started stroking my legs and thighs. 

Around the fifth, Hunk fell asleep and it was just Keith and me. He looked at the time when it ended and cursed. I raised an eyebrow, and he looked at me.

“Mind if I sneak out?”

“Wow. Just gonna ditch us?”

“I didn’t tell Shiro or my parents I was staying at someone’s place.”

“It’s okay dude. You don’t need to explain yourself to me.”

“Just thought you would like to know why I’m leaving.”

‘Just leave, everyone else does.” I waved him off and got off him. I bent over to turn the t.v. off and pull the movie out. I heard Keith stop, and I waved goodbye to him. When I finished cleaning up the soda and popcorn, Keith was long gone. I sighed and looked over to Hunk.

“I know you are a light sleeper.” I said, and Hunk opened one eye. 

“He was totally staring at your ass.”

“Doesn’t surprise me. He is a dude.”

“A dude you just happen to really like.”

“Scoot over.” I said and laid next to Hunk. I put my hands under my head and shut my eyes. Hunk hugged me, and I smiled.

“Thought you may need a hug.”

“You were always way smart.” I said and fell asleep with Hunk playing with my hair behind me. This was normal when I came over to Hunk’s house. He would cuddle with me and play with my hair until I fell asleep, and when I woke up he would have breakfast ready. 

That is exactly what happened too. When I woke up, Hunk had some enchiladas ready, and I immediately dug in. I thanked him and complimented him before I went off to shower and get ready. I decided to go simple today and go big tomorrow. I threw on some jeans that hugged my thighs and a t-shirt under my cheap ass brown jacket.

Hunk whistled when I walked out the bathroom and went to go change himself. I heard someone open the door and saw Shay coming in. I tilted my head and she put a finger to her mouth and mouthed to me.

‘Our anniversary. Wanna surprise him.’ 

I nodded and yelled to Hunk. “Hey buddy! I’m gonna go and start getting to school. I wanna be there early to discuss some plans tonight.” I said and heard an okay before I gave Shay a thumbs up and went on my way.

When I got to school, I immediately found who I was looking for. He was talking to some kid I didn’t know the name of. I jogged up to him and tapped his shoulder.   
Rax looked at me, and I smiled. “Got time to talk?” I asked, and he nodded. He gave the guy a sign that they would talk later and pulled me into the nearest janitor’s closet.

“What is it, Lance?”

“I just saw your sister being all romantic, and I was longing for something good.” I said suggestively. Rax looked at me, and I slipped my hands into my coat pockets.

“Shay won’t be home tonight, so I’ll have the place to myself. Come over anytime you want.” He said, and I leaned on my tip toes to kiss his cheek.

“Thanks babe~ “I said and exited the closet and went to class.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I tried to stay on a posting schedule, but it didnt work out. I just have this tab open to the completed work on my word, and I could use that tab for other things. So, the rest of this monstrosity goes up today.

Keith’s p.o.v.

I was thoroughly yelled at when I got home at 2 in the morning. When my mother finished her rant about my safety, I went to my room. I had trouble sleeping because all I could think about what my hands would look like on Lance’s ass.

There was an ugly green beast peaking it’s head out when I thought about what he said.

“Just leave. Everyone else does.”

I couldn’t stand that thought, because Lance seemed like the type that would want to cuddle after sex. I knew that was all he did with people. He took them home and he used them up until there was no doubt in their mind that he was the best they ever had.

It probably wouldn’t take much to convince me of that much. Lance was the most beautiful being I had ever seen. So, when I saw him coming out of the janitor closet the next day, I was a little pissed. It amazed me how someone so beautiful could sink so low.

I went to my first hour and sat down. Shiro came into the class and looked down at me. “I see your angry. What happened?”

“He came out the janitor’s closet.”

“Lance?”

“Yes.”

“Don’t worry about him Keith. Lance has got this.” Shiro said, and I couldn’t help but glare at him.

“He was in there with Rax of all people.”

“That wouldn’t surprise me. Keith, you need to understand something. Lance picks favorites, and he picks very few. Rax is one of those special people.”

“Who are the others?”

“Hm. Well, Rax is really alone I guess. Lance just has a lot of toys that keep him satisfied if Rax is mad at him.”

“I was told he branches out on the rare occasion his best lays are gone.”

“He does. I mean, Rax isn’t the only person that Lance lays with on a regular basis. Rax is probably just his favorite. I mean, he hides it very well, but Lance hangs out with Rolo a lot. He says that Nyma is always there, but no one can prove anything because Nyma doesn’t say anything.”

“Which means she wasn’t there.”

“Or she was and just doesn’t want to get involved. Listen Keith, I get that you’re smitten. You need to get over it though. Lance doesn’t do relationships.” Shiro said and left.  
I somehow floated through the day and when I went to lunch, I found myself drifting up onto the roof. I looked over the edge, and back when I heard the door open.

“Oh. Im sorry, I didn’t know you come up here.” Lance said, and I shrugged.

“I usually don’t, but something compelled me today.” I said, and Lance chuckled as he looked at the view with me. I noticed his outfit and held back a smile. “You look nice today. I like it when you don’t try.”

“Thanks Keith.”

“Can I ask you a question?”

“Just did.”

“Then another.”

“Go ahead.” He said, and I took a breath.

“Why do you let yourself be fucked and left? You don’t deserve that.” I said, and I knew I struck a nerve.

“Why does it matter? How do you know what I deserve?”

“I just don’t understand how someone who looks so graceful can fall to his knees so easily for someone who doesn’t harbor anything towards you but lust.”

“Did you just call me a whore?”

“I didn’t call you a whore, I just want to know why you let yourself get played.” I said, and Lance poked a finger into my chest.

“Don’t you dare talk to me about being played Kogane. That is not a road you want to go down.”

“Of fucking course. I shouldn’t even try to complicate you. You’re really just a dude who can’t feel any emotion and covers it up with sex.”

“You know what Keith? Fuck you! Fuck you and fuck your assumptions. For your information, I have romantic feelings for someone who doesn’t even look my way.”

“Yeah? Well let me know when you get the guts to walk up to them and tell them how you feel, won’t you?”

“Funny, because you’ll be there.” Lance said as more of an afterthought and went out the door that goes back into the building. I stood in silence and thought back to what Shiro said.

“Dude, Lance has the biggest schoolgirl crush on you.” 

I spent the rest of the day up here and thinking about what Lance said. When I did go home my mom was in the kitchen and Dad was sitting on the couch with Shiro. I looked at them and a pang of jealousy went through me. 

Dad had always loved Shiro more. Shiro was the smart, athletic, and hot guy in our family. He was tall, and well built. His girlfriend was the most popular girl in school, and he was easily the most attractive. Shiro had a trophy room for all the awards he had. 

I kept all my trophies and certificates in my room, and I don’t think my dad even knew that they existed. All of a sudden, I heard my mom calling my name, and my dad looked at me.

“Oh! Welcome home Keith.” He said, and I walked past him. “How was school today?”

“Please don’t ask questions you don’t honestly care about the answers to.” I said and Shiro glared at me.

“Keith! Don’t talk to dad like that.” He said, and I glared back at him. I ignored him and went to my mom. She hugged me and asked me to help with dinner. Every now again I would catch Shiro looking at me, and I would just ignore him. The rest of the night was spent in my room with the door locked and my music keeping me company.

The next morning wasn’t better, but I cheered up when I remembered the event tonight. I got dressed and unlocked my door to see Shiro adjusting his metal prosthetic. I cleared my throat, and he looked up at me.

“Can I come in?”

“No.”

“Can we talk?”

“No.”

“Do you want a ride to school?”

“No.” I pushed past him and went downstairs. It took Shiro a moment to come down, and I assumed he was sulking outside my door. I kissed my mom goodbye and grabbed my keys to take my bike to school. I went to the garage and dusted her off before taking her out and driving to school.

I barely got there in time for the warning bell, and I walked in. I smiled when I saw the back of head.

“L- “the word died in my throat when I saw the mean purple marks adorning his neck. I swallowed and pushed past him.

“Hey Keith, we still on for tonight?” Hunk asked, and I ignored him. I walked past, but Matt stopped me.

“Show some respect dude. Hunk asked you a question.” Matt said, and I gave him a pleading look. He sighed and let me go. I went to leave, but he called out for me.

“What’s wrong Keith?” Lance asked innocently. I clenched my fists and turned to him.

“You know damn well what is wrong with this picture.” I said, and Lance looked ataken back.

“What? Don’t like my appearance today? I tried this morning. Even borrowed my shirt from a friend.” He said, and I looked him up and down.

Lance was wearing a crop top that in bright blue said ‘Space hoe’ on it, and super tight jeans with holes in them. His neck, collar, and stomach were covered in bites and markings of all sorts. I felt sick and just turned.

“Sorry Hunk, something came up.” I said and just went out the front doors and back to my bike. When I went home, my mom was just about to leave.

“Did you forget something honey?”

“No, I just don’t feel good.”

“You seemed fine yesterday.”

“Not like feverish not feeling good. Like im going to puke even though I have no other symptoms.”

“Fine. I’ll give you today.” She said, and I snuck into my room from the window. I laid down on my bed, and just laid there. I think I cried at some point, and I did puke. Around noon there was a knock on my window, and I turned to see the last person I wanted. I got up and opened the window anyways.

“What do you want?”

“I just wanna talk.” Lance said, and crawled in. “Shiro said you called a sick day and I wanted to make sure you were okay.” He said, and there were footsteps in the hallway. My eyes widened, and I shoved Lance into the closet before sitting on my bed before my door opened.

“Keith?”

“Dad.” I said, and he looked at me.

“Sorry, I could have sworn I heard- what are these?” He cut his sentence off and picked up the last trophy I got and forgot to put away.

“It’s uh, it’s a trophy.”

“For?”

“First place at crunching numbers at the academic decathlon.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything? We could have made room in the trophy room.”

“We wouldn’t have enough room for both Shiro and I’s awards, so I just didn’t say anything. They’re useless anyways.”

“Wait, you have more?”

“I have an entire box of trophies and certificates.” 

“I never realized.”

“Your eyes were always so glued on Shiro that you never noticed. Not even when I was a kid and bringing home participation medals. Now if there’s something you came here for, go ahead. If there isn’t, please go.” I said, and my father looked hurt but nodded. 

“Im sorry, Keith.”

“Don’t apologize for things you’ll forget in five minutes.” I shut my door in his face and locked it. I heard a rustle in my closet, and I almost forgot about Lance. I opened the door and Lance got out. “Same goes for you. Get out.” I said and opened the window again.

“I just wanted to talk. Geez.”

“And I just wanted one considerate person in my life. We don’t get what we want when we need it.”

“You have Shiro.”

“I don’t know what made you think Shiro cared, but he doesn’t.”

“You have me.”

“Don’t even try Lance. You know what you did today would hurt me.”

“I thought you would have the opposite reaction and fuck my brains out for it.”

“So, you just wanted a good lay?”

“Yeah?”

“Well guess what, Lance.” I leaned into his ear and my voice cracked. “I just wanted a boyfriend.” I said and pushed him out my window. Gladly it was only a few feet, so there was no damage. I locked my window and curled onto my bed. It was a long day.


	5. Chapter Five

Keith’s p.o.v.

I was never one to cry. When it came to emotion, I was practically dead. I had no reason to even want to try to feel anything. 

My father didn’t care enough to realize he had two broken sons. One lost an arm, one lost his soul. My brother, Shiro, didn’t bother to play the good brother. He got the attention, and he soaked it all up. My mother was my emotional support when I was younger.

I became a mixed drink when I was 10. One-part depression, one-part anxiety, and two parts suicide. I ended up in the hospital when I was 13 for an overdose and neither one of them bothered to visit. They sent me to therapy and put me on medication when I was 14 and for 2 years my life was made up of pills and tests to try to cure me.

To this day, my therapist believes I am a time bomb lit at both ends. No way around exploding, but at least I don’t have any more meds trying to get me to feel better.

Sup, my name is Keith Kogane, and I am laying on my bed in the dead of night while my brother sings away his worries with my crush and his friends. I rolled on my side and held my stomach. I was hungry, because I haven’t eaten since this morning. I quickly made the decision to go get something, and I grabbed my wallet before throwing on an oversized hoodie and sneaking out my window.

I walked down the street and looked at my phone. I was glad it was a Friday night because there was no way I was going to sleep anytime soon, and it was already 1 in the morning. I sighed and walked into the store and to the fresh food section. I decided on a burrito when someone commented.

“Those are really good you know.” He said, and I turned to the kid. He had to be around 8, and he had a goofy smile. He walked up to the window and frowned. “There’s no more.”He said, and I handed mine to him. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, im sure.” I replied and went to go get frozen food before I was stopped.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Keith. My name is Keith.”

“Keith? That’s funny.”

“What is?”

“My brother has this huge crush on a boy named Keith and refused to go out tonight because they had a fight.” He laughed and held out his hand. “My name is Marco.”

“Nice to meet you Marco.” I nodded and didn’t put too much thought into what he said. He was just a kid anyways, so I just went to get food and a water. When I paid, I walked outside and saw another person I didn’t wanna see.

“Oh god, what is it with today. If this was a drama, I would understand all these people showing up. This is life and you are not supposed to be here.” I said as I looked at Rax.

“I just want to talk to you. I planned on it today but seeing as you weren’t there it was impossible.”

“Take it as a sign. I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Lance said your name.” Rax crossed his arms and I stopped in my tracks. Rax cocked an eyebrow and continued. “I know that you and Lance have never had sex, while Lance and I have sex a lot. Therefore, you would think he would know my name? Nope. He moaned your name on accident.” He said, and I clicked my tongue.

“That makes no difference to me.”

“There’s more.”

“I don’t want to hear it.”

“Well, you’re gonna listen.” Rax said and grabbed my arm. “He came to me again today but couldn’t go through. I don’t know what kind of lovers quarrel you two had but fix it Keith.”

“Im not the one who fucked up Rax. Lance doesn’t even know me very well, but he knows that I don’t want to see what other people leave behind when they leave him in bed alone. He knows that the thought makes me sick, and he used that against me. So, don’t come to me with this bullshit because you miss your favorite play toy.” I ripped my arm away and left for good this time.

Somehow, I made it home and ate before I saw anyone else I knew. When I got home I realized just how tired I really was and was able to fall asleep. I didn’t have the most pleasant wake up. I felt someone poking me and found Pidge on my bedside.

Pidge was a regular occurrence seeing as she is Shiro’s friend and comes over a lot. I just flipped her off and buried myself deeper into my blanket.

“Keith, you need to pull yourself together. We know that some shit happened, but this isn’t like you.” She said, and I turned to her. Somewhere mid roll I realized we weren’t alone, but I ignored everyone else. I reached out and touched her cheek. I leaned and whispered two words.

“Fuck off.”

“Keith!” Shiro said and I looked at him. “You need to stop sulking. We get it, Lance fucked up.”

“This isn’t about Lance.”

“Then what is it about?”

“This is the part where I hate myself and want to die Shiro. This is what my life has been for the past 9 years. Just because you don’t see it, doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen!” I said and shoved the blanket off me and forced myself to get up.

“Where are you going?” Pidge asked, and I groaned.

“A walk.” I said, and Pidge grabbed my arm.

“The window. Lance and Hunk are in the living room. Hunk thought you were mad at him and didn’t want to anger you more. Lance knows what happened and is a little scared.” Pidge said, and something in me snapped. I walked out my bedroom door, grabbed Lances hand, and pulled him out the door.

“Keith?! What are you doing?”

“Taking you with me.”

“Why?”

“We need to talk.” 

“Okay.” He said, and I pulled him into an alleyway. 

“Do you have a brother?”

“Yeah, his name is Marco. Why?”

“I met him last night. Nope, don’t even open your mouth, I have more questions. I also met Rax last night. What’s up with calling my name?”

“It was a mishap from that afternoon.”

“Okay Lance, last question and be entirely fucking honest because everything is on this question. Do you like me?” 

“Of course, you’re a friend.”

“I mean as more than a friend.” I said and there was a beat of silence. I chuckled and then started laughing.

“I fucking knew it. Of course, Shiro was lying, and you don’t have the biggest crush on me. I was right, Lance! I got kicked out of my old group because I knew you didn’t like me.” I said and couldn’t stop laughing. Lance looked horrified and looked down.

“But Keith. I do.”

“What?”

“I do like you.” Lance said, and I shook my head.

“There is no way, Lance. There is nothing to like about me.”

“Then why do you like me? There’s nothing there either.”

“Lance, you are beautiful. You have the softest hair I have ever seen, the softest skin possible, you are absolutely perfect.”

“You weren’t saying that on the roof.”

“Yes, I was, you just weren’t listening. I told you that you don’t deserve to be left in the mud when I know that you are better than that.” I said and looked down. “I have never been someone to set myself up for disaster. I never talk for the sole fact that I always fuck up. But the entire three days that I have known you I have found myself in disaster after disaster.

Before that, I wasn’t even lying when I said my group kicked me out because I didn’t believe that you really liked me. When I am with you, I find myself wanting to take a chance.” I confessed, and Lance just looked at me.

“All this because a couple people told you that I liked you?” Lance asked, and I looked up. My eyes widened when I saw his smirk and I shut my eyes.

“You’re right. I trusted them, developed feelings, and this is the part where you tell me that it was a lie and let me down.” I said and waited for it. Instead my hands were slowly intertwining with Lance’s and he made me look at him. 

“No, Keith. This is the part where you kiss me, and all is well.” Lance said, and I looked at him for any signs that he was lying. I didn’t find one. I steadied my breath and leaned up. Lance leaned down at the same time and we met in the middle.

There was no tongues or teeth clashing like everyone said that Lance kisses like. There was just the soft pressing of his lips against mine, and the simplicity of it was beautiful. I moved my hands down to his waist and Lance smiled as he wrapped his arms around my desk.

When we needed breath, we pulled away and rested our forehead on each other’s. Lance seemed satisfied, and that was all that really mattered to me. For the first time in a long time I felt something different than the emotional pain that came with depression.

I was happy.


	6. Chapter Six

Lance’s p.o.v.

Keith asked me out later that day. There was only one answer so now I was proud to say that Keith Kogane was my boyfriend. We spent that Saturday on the couch in the living room. I learned that Keith has a thing for stroking while watching t.v. or a movie.

At first, we were watching some documentary on the sun, and Keith would stroke my legs. Then when I finally got the courage to cuddle up to him, he started stroking my hair. Shiro came in at some point and tried to get Keith to move. Keith just threw his chancla at him and Shiro growled but went away.

The real part of the day was when Keith’s parents got home.

“Hey Keith, who is your friend?” His mom asked, and Keith turned to look at her.

“This is Lance, my boyfriend.” He said, and my heart skipped a beat at the title. I smiled, and Keith’s mom smiled back. Keith’s dad just took a deep breath and put his hands together.

“Keith, next weekend we are spending our Saturday wherever you want, and I am going to get to know you again. Also, nice to meet you Lance.” Keith’s dad nodded, and I nodded in agreement before cuddling back down to Keith. I fell asleep soon after that, and that concluded our Saturday.

Sunday was a lot like that. We spent the day together and came out to our friends. We decided that tomorrow Keith and I would walk in together and let anyone who wants to know that we are officially together and there’s no more sleeping around for me.

That is exactly what happened as well. Rax looked suspiciously fond when he looked at us, and the popular girls were quickly shut down when it came to them asking if I was down. Keith and I went to class together, and I pulled my shirt down. 

Keith grabbed my hand and looked at me. I smiled, and he smiled back. “Don’t be so nervous.” He whispered, and I swallowed and nodded.

“It’s just tough to adopt a new reputation.”

“You can do it. You’re Lance McClain. You managed to make me fall for you, I know you can make something beautiful out of this mess.” He said and kissed my cheek. The bell rung, and he went to his seat behind my own. I took my seat and took the notes that were given to us.

By the end of class, there was a note on my desk. I looked around and my eyes landed on Sendak. I opened the paper and sighed.

‘What up with u and the emo behind u’ 

I grabbed my pencil and wrote back.

‘He’s my boyfriend jackass.’ and sent the paper on its way. Thankfully the paper made its way to Sendak before the teacher noticed. He read the paper and looked at me with disbelieving eyes. When class was over Sendak made its way over.

“You are dating him?”

“Yeah I am.” I replied, and Keith looked at us with weary eyes.

“I don’t know what is more surprising. He wants a slut like you, or that you want a wannabe Gerard way like him.”

“The fact that you know who Gerard Way is just says more about you than him.” I pointed out and Sendak growled.

“Keep talking trash and I’ll put you in front of a glory hole, see how you like that.”

“No one would pay for that, you know that im a biter.” I flipped him off and walked over to my group. Keith toke my hand, and I smiled at him. “Don’t worry, Sendak is just being a little bitch.” I said and Shiro came running in.

“Keith! The counselor wants to talk to you about your plea for early graduation.” He said, and Keith let me go. I looked at Hunk, and Hunk looked at Pidge, and Pidge looked at Shiro, and Keith ran. 

“What early graduation?! He’s a junior!”

“Keith has all of his credits already. He can graduate whenever he wants.” Shiro said, and just like that I felt like shit. I went to the bathroom, but Keith was already coming back. That was odd, because diplomas take at least an hour to get made and signed. 

“Keith, what are you- “I was cut off by Keith kissing me.

“I ran into him in the hallway. He asked if I still wanted to do an early graduation, and I told him no. I told him that I have something here worth staying around another year for. Lance, I want to graduate with you. Don’t ever think that I would do something so rash without you.” He said, and I chuckled.

“This sounds a lot like a twisted way of saying I love you.” I said, and Keith smiled crookedly.

“Maybe I do love you.” He said, and I kissed him this time. I kissed him because I knew that Sendak wouldn’t do anything, couldn’t do anything. Keith and I were this indestructible team, and there was nothing that no one could do to change that. 

So, I was happy.


	7. Epilogue

Keith’s p.o.v.

Looking back, it is amazing how Lance changed for me. Sendak did try putting him in front of a glory hole, but, well if he got knocked out by someone’s thighs suffocating him, it definitely wasn’t me.

At least, that was what the authorities were told when they got there. Lance was a little scared after that, but it was okay. He just stuck to my side after that. I didn’t really mind too much.

My dad and I did go on that father-son trip he wanted to go on, and it went well. My father now plays an active part in my life and is even a go to person for questions that usually google answered for me. 

I went to see my psychiatrist, and he was thoroughly shocked when he tested me to see how my brain was reacting to various situations I was put in. He was amazed to see that I was on my way to recovery. To this day, I very rarely think about taking my life.

School wasn’t very happy to see their favorite fuck toy was officially taken and I wasn’t sharing. There were threats in the beginning, but word spread about what happened to Sendak and a group of basketball players who tried to fuck with Lance. Hell, even Rax, Rolo, and Lotor joined in and fought off the group.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a head peeked into the stall I was in. Lance smiled at me and curled his finger toward him. I looked at him and approached him. 

“The bathroom is empty, you can come out.” He said, and I walked out of the stall. Lance twirled his cap on his finger and grabbed mine.

“Come here.” He said, and I closed the space between us. Lance chuckled and set my cap on my head, and I set his on his head. I smiled at him, all dressed in a blue gown and cap. He grabbed my hand and we walked out of the bathroom to meet with Pidge, Hunk, Rolo, Shay, and Nyma. Hunk and Pidge had gold banner things on their shoulders for tying as Valedictorian. I got Salutatorian, so I was happy with what I had.

We all exchanged nods and walked out into the football field and sat down in our seats with our classmates. I saw Shiro, my mom, my dad, Matt, Allura, and everyone’s families. Allura nodded at me, and I nodded back. She pulled some strings and one of us was giving a speech. It was left a surprise, but Pidge and Hunk knew I think. 

The graduation was short, everyone going up and getting their diploma. Finally, it was time for speeches, and Pidge went first.

“My entire high school career was a continuation of middle school. Same friends, same clubs to join, different subjects. My friends are probably the reason I am here, on this stool in front of this mic, giving you this speech. I have heard all of the stories about how you should never mention friends, but I have too. A lot happened, but through it all, they stuck by me and kept me sane in the midst of all the drama.I would also like to thank my parents and brother as well for encouraging to do my best even though the standard for girls is different. In high school we are expected to wear makeup and sleep with everyone, and I am so glad I was raised better than that. Thank you.” She said, and Hunk took the mic.

“I can’t really top what she said or add to it. I want to thank my moms, both of them. My entire life was being made fun of for having two moms, but I think it’s better that way because I get twice the hugs. I am thankful for both of them, and my friends for keeping me on the right side of things at high school So many things could have gone wrong, and they didn’t because I had amazing friends. Now a speech from our salutatorian, Keith Kogane.” He said and sat down. 

The world slowed, and Lance squeezed my hand. “You got this.” He assured me, and I stood up. I sucked in a breath and opened my eyes.

“I never planned to make it this far in life. When I was a junior, I had all the credits I needed for early graduation. I never wanted to stand up and give a speech to some kid about finishing high school when it was never my own intention. Then someone came along and turned my world upside down. Everyone told me not to name your loved ones other than family, but I wouldn’t be standing here without him. He changed my mind and made me want to sit next to him at graduation. So, I endured another year of the worst place on earth for him, and his name is Lance. Alongside Lance, there were so many people that pushed me here. My mom, my dad, my brother. Hunk, Pidge, and so many more that I don’t have time to name. Instead I will just say thank you to everyone who pushed me to be better than I pushed myself to be alone.” I said and picked up a sheet of paper.

“Last year we had a princess graduate, and she pulled some strings to select someone in our class who inspired her to give a speech this year. Please welcome to the podium, Lance McClain.”

I looked over at Lance to see him beaming. He took the mic from me, and the rest of my class got in position to toss our caps. I nodded at him, and he smiled.

“I never thought of myself as an inspiration. When I started high school, I was that kid that everyone thought was up for grabs. Until my junior year, I was. I lost count of how many people I had been with, and how much time I lost to those stupid games. In my junior year there was this guy with a mullet that just never looked my way. It made me mad, and I tried to get his attention for months. Seemed I always had it, and to this day I never take that for granted. Keith is the real inspiration because he gave me the strength to cut away from who I was and grow as a better person. My mom is pretty awesome as well, and my brother Marco, and my sister Veronica, just all of my siblings are the most amazing people for giving me those smiled while I did my homework and lifting me up. I thank my family, my friends, and my enemies for allowing me to step on them to get higher. 

Thanks babe.” He chuckled and set the mic down. 

There was a loud cheer as family ran onto the field and we threw our caps up. I decided now was the time and pulled Lance close and kissed him under the rain of grad caps. I heard a click and saw my mom taking a picture. I chuckled and kissed Lance again before going off the reception. Not without taking some pictures at the field though.

Graduation was scary. It was the end of a chapter of life, but as long as Lance was in the next, I would be okay. After all,

Lance and I were indestructible.


End file.
